endlessonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Quests
Tutorial Island Quests Cyndi: Sells dagger for 25 gold, peasant clothes (male and female) for 25 gold, and bag for 600 gold. Crafts: Dagger for 2 goat horns, small sword for 4 snake teeth, 2 snake rattles, and 50 gold. Ben: Sells small health potion for 10 gold each. And small mana potion for 40 gold. wat Piglet Trouble Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Adventurer (NPC) in Tutorial Village "Those Piglets are a real plauge, could you help me get ride of them." Objective: "Kill 5 normal piglets." Actual Objective: Kill 10 normal piglets. Reward: 100 exp and 25 gold Goat Business (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Collector (NPC) in Tutorial Village Objective: Collect 6 Goat Horns for the Collector Reward: 500 EXP & 2 Health Potions Treasure Hunt (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Danny (NPC) in Tutorial Village Objective: Collect 3 hidden treasure clues. Clue 1: The first treasure clue is hidden somewhere north of the village with a lot of water...I hidden my first clue under a pile of dirt very close to a waterfall, good luck pirate. Location: From Tutorial Village. Right one map, Up one map, across the bridge by the big waterfall. Clue 2:This treasure is hidden under a pile of dirt very close to a bigg boat, let's get it! Location: Near the boat to the mainland under a pile of dirt on the dock. Clue 3:The last treasure is hidden under a pile of dirt in a land full of green slimy monsters. Location: One map down from Tutorial Village in the bottom corner near the shovel under more dirt. Reward: 1200 EXP and 5 health potions Lost Piggy (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Eddy (NPC) at House near the Boat to the Mainland Objective: Collect 1 Piggy for Eddy Reward: 400 EXP Funky Hair (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Funky Hair Dude (NPC) in Cyndi's Shop Objective: Collect 5 Blob Slimes for the Funky Hair Dude note: one really needs to collect 3 Blob slimes to complete this quest. Reward: 800 EXP and 100 gold Slime Defender (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Defender in Blob Slime Area down one map from Tutorial Village Objective: Kill 25 Blobs Reward: 1000 exp and 5 small health potions Cave Research (Once) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Cave Reasearcher (NPC) outside of Bat Cave. Objective: Collect 5 Bat Wings for the Cave Researcher Reward: 1400 EXP and 100 Gold Snake Hunt (Repeatable) Level Required Start: 0 Level Required Finish: 0 Start: Snake Hunter(NPC) up one map from Tutorial Village Objective: Kill 3 Snakes Reward: 66 EXP and 20 Gold (rep) Aeven Area Quest List Rare Berries (discontinued) Level Required Start: 4 Level Required Finish: 4 Objective: Collect 20 Rare Berries Reward: 1500 EXP and 500 gold Sheep Protector (Repeatable) Level Required Start: 4 Level Required Finish: 4 Objective: Kill 5 snakes Reward: 210 exp Boots For Dinner (Once) Level Required Start: 4 Level Required Finish: 4 Start: Aeven Captain (NPC) near the entrance of Aeven. Objective: Give him a pair of Captain Boots, which is spawned by Sheep. Reward: 2000 exp and 4 small health potions Claw necklaces (Daily) Level Required Start: 5 Level Required Finish: 5 Objective: Bring 12 crow claw to Dan. Reward: 1320 EXP and 120 gold Peasant Courier (Repeatable) Level Required Start: 4 Level Required Finish: 4 Objective: Bring bread from the Peasant Woman to Old Farmer Jorge. Reward: 190 exp Snake Antidote (Daily) Level Required Start: 5 Level Required Finish: 5 Objective: Bring 5 snake teeth to Candy. Reward: 1500 exp Special Hairdye (Repeatable) Level Required Start: 5 Level Required Finish: 5 Objective: Bring a Special Hairdye to Babs in the Aeven Barber Shop. Reward: 240 exp Bird Control ( Repeatable) Level Required Start: 5 Level Required Finish: 5 Objective: Kill 10 Crows Reward: 360 exp, 50 gold (rep) Ayla's Witch Quest (Repeatable) Level Required Start: 5 Level Required Finish: 5 (7 if you buy a terror/love potion) 1. Talk to Ayla at the Witches' house in Aeven 2. Go kill 20 rats. 3. Go kill 20 sheep. 4. Bring Ayla a terror potion. 5. Reward: 1200 EXP. If you bring a love potion she gives you 400 EXP. Factory Panic Level Required Start: 14 Level Required Finish: 14 Main purpose of the quest at this point is to put you in a good levelling spot if you can take care of the Proto sitting in the gated area. Well...there's a point to those NPC's at the factory. Talk to the co-worker and he'll send you down into the Factory to turn on the generators. Step on the blue squares to get them going. 1. Top Right Generator 2. Bottom Left Generator 3. Top Left Generator 4. Bottom Right Generator 5. Talk to the Co-Worker 6. Go to the Top Right once more and enter the gate which is now open to you. Take a moment to kill the proto or go down the stairs to shut off the generator. 7. When you return to the surface talk to the Co-Worker playing with his tool for 4940 experience.(rep) Sky Wonder Rescue (Discontinued) 1. Talk to Jessica at Sky Wonder house. 2. Talk to Wolfman captain, he is to the right of Wolfmen area near Birdmen Territory. East of Estaq 3. Get 10 bird feathers and take them to the Wolfman captain. 4. Go back to sky wonder and talk to Jessica again. 5. Kill 40 foxes, then talk to Jessica for your reward. Reward: 500 Exp. This quest is repeatable. Fox Fur (daily) ---- Level Required Start: 7 Level Required Finish: 7 1. Talk to Ash or his brother. 2. Collect 15 fox fur. 3. Talk to Ash again. Reward: 3120 EXP and 240 gold Castle Hedgehogs (REP) ---- Level Required Start: 8 Level Required Finish: 8 1. Talk to the Royal Gardener in the castle. 2. Kill 10 castle headgehogs. 3 Talk again to the Gardener. Reward: 1060 EXP and 50 gold. A Guard's Life Level Required Start: 7 Level Required Finish: 8 1. Start by talking to the guard by the entrance to the reaper cave 2. Kill 20 spiders 3. then get 10 spider legs 4. Then go to the castle arena and talk to the guard's captain. 5. Reward: Exp 6050 Gold 100 Pjedro's Son Level Required Start: 7 Level Required Finish: 8 1. Talk to Pjedro (in the Malone Outpost top left house) -- He'll tell you about how he lost his son. 2. Talk to Pjedro's wife Merriad -- she'll tell you a little more of the story. 3. Talk to Pjedro once again -- he'll ask you to go and find his boy for him. 4. Talk to Pjedro's sister Nena in the Stronghold -- she'll give you a little more of the story. 5. Talk to the guard outside the reaper cave -- he'll give you the runaround and then send you to his captain at the castle. 6. Talk to the captain in the Aeven area. He'll give you permission to go talk to the swamp guard. 7. Turns out the little brat is in a cave. Go to the top right of the swamp and you'll see a rescue team. Go inside that cave. 8. Talk to the rescue captain, which he tells you if you are ready. Say yes and prepare to rescue Pjedro. 9. Talk to Pjedro's son and agree to take him home. 10. You will either warp back to Pjedro's house, or you will freeze. If you freeze, log in again. Talk to pjedro to gain 12300 exp! Pirate Quest Level Required Start: 6 Level Required Finish: 6 1. Talk to the Old Pirate on the docks. He will ask you if you're a pirate and you say "yeah, I'm a pirate". He's going to want a drink so fetch him 20 fairysodas. 2. After you've taken the fairysodas to the Old Pirate he will ask for a drink. Say yes and he will take your sodas. Then he will give you an old treasure map. Do not get rid of this. 3. Go to the top right ship at the docks and talk to the pirate captain. Tell him about the map and tell him you stole it from the King. He will then invite you on a treasure hunt. 4. When you are aboard his ship you need to talk to him again. You'll have to defeat 50 imperial guards who have come aboard. If you are alone there are 20 guards between all the different decks so 3 spawns should take care of that. More if you have to compete. 5. After you have killed 50 guards talk to the captain again and he will take you to Vulture Island. Go into the first pyramid entrance. 6. When you are in the pyramid keep your potions handy because you'll need them. Go up one map and then Left. (from entrance U R D D R U R R) In this room you will find the archaeologist -- Dr. . He will babble on about his book of maps which is important later. Trace your steps back to the entrance and then go Right Instead of Left ( from entrance D D D L U) and this should bring you to the Great Worm's lair. What you really need to know is that the Doctor's Book is on the bottom right. Step on it to pick it up and then head back to the entrance retracing your steps. 7. When you return to the doctor he'll thank you and then you need to talk to him again. Show him your old map. Now retrace your steps to the Altar. When you step there you're status will change again. Once more it's back to the doctor. 8. The Doc will tell you that the entrance to the second pyramid is now open so you need to get out of this pyramid and then enter the second pyramid (behind the first one). PREVIOUS solution RIGHT, UP, UP, LEFT is WRONG. Correct solution is LEFT, UP, UP, DOWN 9. You can now take the crown and keep it or you can trade it. Reward at Pirate 18.2k exp and 2.2k gold. Reward at Archaologist 22.2k exp. Maze Guide (daily 3 times/day) Level Required Start: 7(through secret passage) 8 Normally Level Required Finish: 7 as Above Maze Walkthrough Reward: 5000 EXP Susan's Quest Level Required Start: 20 Level Required Finish: 20 1. Talk to Susan 2. Go kill 60 Tenbas. 3. Return to Susan. Reward: 4500 exp Peri Peri's Mole Quest 1. Talk to Peri Peri (Mole Farm House) 2. Go kill 50 Moles. 3. Return to Peri Peri. Reward: 3100 exp Monkey Island Quest Level Required Start: 6 Level Required Finish: 6 Start Point: Young Pirate at the Port (Aeven) 1. He will tell you that he has found a new Island and you ought to select "Don't Believe You". 2. After he tells you to take a test head to the Pirate Captain (same one as the Vulture Island Quest). Kill 3 drunken pirates and return to the Pirate Captain 3. When you talk to the Pirate Captain, say -- I know about a treasure.., Ya, that treasure, Let's go treasure hunting!, I'll show you I'm strong!, Isn't there another way to prove it? (repeat until you have to kill the guard), Okay, got it. After this, kill the Inspection Guard just outside of the Pirate Captains ship. 4. Next you've got to kill 30 rats. Great. Another quest. More Rats. Return to the Pirate Captain. 5. Go to the Young Pirate: The answers to the quiz -- Jolly Roger, double share and always open. 6. Now you're off to monkey Island. There is a hut in the North East (up and right) with another pirate who wants you to get him 10 Fish. Go fetch and bring him back 10 Fish. He'll now give you directions that will bring you to the buried reward. The place is near two star fish on the left side of the map. Reward: Pirate Hat, 1600 gold and 10800 EXP Ancient Wraith Quest Level Required Start: 28 Level Required Finish: 33 Begins on the 6th floor of the Haunted House 1. Kill Reaper 2. Kill Ninja Leader 3. Kill Octo 4. Kill Apozen 5. Get 100 piggies 6. Get 100 snake teeth 7. Get 100 Tenba bags 8. Get 100 imp stings 9. Get 100 wurm heads 10. Get 10 dragon wings 11. Get 500 PK Kills or use 500 potions Reward - Ancient Wraith Key 50,000 exp